As is known, there are various types of machines for preparing coffee starting from capsules containing coffee powder.
These machines generally comprise a casing housing an electrically powered motor which actuates a pump that causes the pressurized water to flow through heating means of the water, for example constituted by a tube enveloped by electrical resistances, up to reaching a capsule containing ground coffee powder.
The pressurized water is introduced into the capsule through an end face of the capsule and the outlet of the beverage is obtained at an opposite end face of the capsule.
Machines of this type include, internally of the casing thereof, a tank that can be filled with water by the user according to needs.
Also known are transportable machines for preparing hot beverages having modest dimensions so as to enable use thereof during travelling or in any case when in a location outside the home.
However, transportable machines for preparing hot beverages of known type comprise a switch for activating the machine.
Consequently, for preparing the beverage, the user must hold the machine so as to arrange the outlet nozzle of the beverage in proximity of a recipient, for example a coffee cup, and at the same time activate the switch of the machine.
However, if a rest plane for the recipient is not available, the user must simultaneously support both the machine and the recipient for the beverage, and, at the same time, operate the switch, and more in general the use of the machine is particularly complex and laborious.
Consequently, the activation of the switch, and more in general the use of the machine, is particularly complex and laborious.
Further, the switches of the transportable machines of known type are configured for enabling the dispensing of a fixed quantity of beverage.
Consequently, the user cannot regulate as desired the quantity of beverage to be dispensed to his/her own personal taste.
An aim of the present invention is to obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art, with a solution that is simple, rational and relatively inexpensive.
The aims are attained by the characteristics of the invention as reported in the independent claim. The dependent claims delineate preferred and/or particularly advantageous aspects of the invention.